Just Tell Her
by TheMysteriouswatcher
Summary: What if Brady did as Boomer told him and really DID tell Mikayla how he felt when up on that ledge during the geiser season?


**(A/N: This is a quick story I thought up that consists of the idea that Brady really did tell Mikayla how he felt for her up on that ledge. Note that I don't use the exact same lines from the real episode, mainly because I can only watch the Swedish version, and that I want to use my own lines, kind of a slightly different version.)**

_FLASHBACK_

_-''Why don't you just tell her how you feel?'' Boomer had asked his brother as Brady had been pacing around the room like a worried animal. _

_-''Because then she'll just reject me… And we'll never be together.'' Brady said sullenly, stopping momentarily and waving his hands. _

_-''Well, by doing this you won't get together either!'' Boomer exclaimed in a matter of factly way. Brady thought a bit before saying the thing that had put him in this situation._

_FLASHBACK END_

And it was because of that single idea that he currently was where he was. The idea that he would start doing extreme sports as well, just as the, what he thought, intruding boy Tristan had been doing. And because of that idea, he was in a fatal situation, along with a girl that he was fatally in love with.

Shortly after he had been launched up onto the ledge, he had clutched on for dear life, ding everything in his power to avoid falling. Mikayla, who was already up there, watched him as he pulled himself up towards somewhat safer ground. Finally away from the risk of falling to his death, Brady started calming down, still hugging the wall, while slowly starting to see the girl beside him.

-''Are-Are we in heaven?'' He stuttered somewhat, looking at the girl before him with an expression on his face that couldn't really be placed. The target of the question slowly shook her head while looking at him.

-''No, you made it!'' She then exclaimed sort of happily. Brady then looked around, looking frightened of the height on which they were. Then, as he placed his foot on a seemingly loose spot, he quickly retracted his foot, believing that he was about to fall. Meanwhile, he was grabbing Mikayla by the waist, quietly uttering ''I've got you, don't worry'', while once again retreating to safe ground. Mikayla rolled her eyes.

She then turned towards Brady, her eyes filled with curiosity, saying that she wanted, or somewhat knew what was going on with Brady's strange, new behavior. She didn't catch his gaze immediately, as he was once again looking around, but once she did, the effect was immediate. The two looked at each other.

-''Oh, your eyes are so beautiful…'' Brady whispered almost inaudibly, and he was sure that even Mikayla couldn't hear him, despite being so close to him. The fact was that her eyes were staring right into his, and he could have sworn that his knees were going weak.

-''I know why you're doing this whole extreme thing…'' She said friendly, earning his attention even more. His head jerked up slightly, and he looked at her.

-''Really?'' He asked, incredulous. ''Then tell me, because I can't.'' Mikayla chuckled and then said something that caused Brady's heart to sink quite a bit.

-''You want to be like Tristan!'' She finally exclaimed, not seeing that his soul almost literally sunk. Brady gaze fell to the stone on which they were standing, susceptible to death's grasp, perched many feet above the ground.

Brady's gaze didn't lift.

Mikayla looked at him, almost worried as he still didn't look up. What she didn't know was that Brady was thinking that it all was over; that she was crushing on Tristan and that there wouldn't ever be anything between the two. Almost completely heart-broken, Brady now looked up, eyes slightly clouded by tears. Mikayla noticed this and gasped slightly.

-''You're right…'' Brady said and, much to Mikayla's surprise, his voice cracked slightly. ''I want to be like him… I think every guy would want to be like him.'' Mikayla raised an eyebrow at this comment, as if she didn't agree to what Brady was saying.

-''I mean…'' Brady continued, causing Mikayla to snap out of her thoughts. ''Everybody likes that guy. Even you're crushing on him.'' Mikayla stood wide-eyed by this comment, mouth agape. Brady did look at her, but not like he had any hope that she might voice her disagreement. Just as he was about to sink down to sitting level, she spoke up.

-''Crushing on him?'' She could barely suppress the mocking laughter in her voice. Brady's head jerked up again, not as hopeless anymore, actually thinking that she may say otherwise.

-''Puh-lease, he is so not my type!'' She exclaimed matter-of-factly. Brady's eyes looked into hers, and he propped himself up on the mountain wall, straightening up slightly.

-''S-So, you haven't fallen for him?'' He asked, just as incredulously as he had sounded before. Mikayla stared at him as if he had just grown two heads. Brady felt hope return to his heart.

-''No! And I don't know why you want to be like him! You've actually got very fine qualities of your own, Brady. Never try to be like anyone else, just be you.'' Brady actually smiled at her words, but then, he considered actually taking his brother's words into consideration. He couldn't hold in anymore; his heart would surely break, and he would become a broken should inside an empty shell.

-''Heh… Yeah, I know…'' Brady chuckled slightly, confirming her recent statement. However, he already prepared himself mentally to spill the beans. Now, he fully faced her, and Mikayla could tell by the look on his face that he was about to say something very important. Brady then took Mikayla's hands into his own, but, surprisingly enough, she didn't pull her hands away. Maybe it was just because something in her sub-consciousness wanted to hear his words.

-''Mikayla… I think I have fallen for you.'' He said quietly, as if he didn't want anyone around to hear, even if there really weren't anyone around. Those who waited below were far too under them to see or hear what they were doing.

Mikayla almost stared at him, not sure of what she was to make of his words.

-''I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I really needed to get this out and-'' Mikayla put a finger to his lips. His eyes were wide and kept looking at her, never tearing away. Then, it seemed that she was thinking on something, maybe of what to do right now.

''I think actions speak louder than words.'' She thought to herself and then leaned in for a kiss. Brady was really taken aback, pure shock surging through his system, but he didn't have any time to contemplate on it, because her lips had already met his.

They had only kissed for a little more than five seconds when suddenly the ledge gave way below them.

**(A/N: Meh. I don't like this. Too cheesy. Anyway, review if you want to, this was just a middle thing between FIAGFY and TGS, the latter which still stands completely still without any progress.)**


End file.
